Isabella Salvatore
by Athziri Martinez
Summary: Sera como si nunca hubiera existido, Edward abandona a Bella, ella decide comenzar de nuevo, se cruzara entre su pasado y futuro unos ojos azules Damon Salvatore, el cual busca venganza,Damon comienza a sentir algo por Bella, y el tambien, que pasara cuando regresen los Cullen?, Damon sera capaz de decirle a Bella lo que siente?, estaran juntos?, A quien elegirá Bella?.
1. Isabella Salvatore

ISABELLA SALVATORE

POV BELLA SWAN

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Preparatoria, vamos dispara ya, estoy indefensa no importa, máteme con tareas, proyectos extras, exámenes….

Lo peor de todo era que no había podido dormir, gracias vecinos aunque no me invitaron a la fiesta, juro que sentía que estaba en la fiesta

Me levante de cama, y camine al closet, hoy quería verme bien, sería mi primer día del 3er bimestre, así que tenía que verme linda, no extravagante, no me gusta llamar la atención

Tome un short, y una blusa color azul turquesa muy pegada , que resaltaba mi busto y color que piel, aunque parezco zombi, demasiado pálida, pero este color me va bien, me duche , quizás tarde 15 minutos, me sentía súper cansada, me vestí y deje mi cabello suelto, mis rizos se veían geniales, hoy mi cabello estaba muy tranquilo….

Baje las escaleras, y vi a mi papa sirviendo el desayuno, claro ahí estaba Jenny su nueva pareja, los salude:

Buenos días –bella

Buenos días hija-contestaron ambos

Lista para la preparatoria?-Jenny

Supongo que si-bella

Te ves muy hermosa, sé que mínimo hoy algún chico se te lanzara-Jenny

No lo creo-bella

Salí a mi auto, después de todo, me tuve que deshacer de la chatarra que amaba, como de Edward así que había vendido la camioneta, y con ese dinero y algunos ahorros que tenía, me compre algo más decente un chevy color plata, subí a mi auto, hoy verían a la nueva Isabela swan, más viva que nunca

Notaba cada mirada clavada en mí, en mi auto, todos notaron que ya no era la misma, incluso Ness, mi mejor amiga aparte de…. Bueno Ness ha sido la mejor y la quiero mucho, gracias a ella que me escucho y estuvo ahí, ahora es que yo estoy aquí de pie.

Hola bella woow te vez muy guapa-Ness , me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

Gracias pero no es para tanto-bella

Todos los chicos te miran no es para tanto? Mínimo debes de tener un galán después de…Ness, vio mi rostro al querer decir ese nombre, sabía que si lo decía me incomodaría

Bueno el ya no es tema-bella

Tienes razón bells, lamento-Ness

Vamos a clases se nos hace tarde-bella

Caminamos cada pasillo, la preparatoria era un recuerdo más de él, como podía ser que él estuviera en mi mente a cada momento….

Íbamos a subir las escalera cuando un chico se atravesó en mi camino , no lo mire

Me das permiso-bella

Tú debes de ser Isabela swan- voz de desconocido

Lo mire, era un chico atractivo para que lo niego, cabello castaño ,ojos verdes, pero tenía finta de patán, para que quería saber de mí, quien lo mando , acaso victoria, dios!

Te mando victoria?-bella- dije algo asustada

Bella te espero en el aula, me dijo Ness y se fue… no quería que me dejara sola, pero no la quería involucrar , si este chico era enviado por victoria , solo debe matarme a mí.

No sé quién demonios seas, pero si me vas a matar hazlo ya-bella- dije molesta

El hizo una mueca, como niña estúpida….

No sé quién diablos sea victoria, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, solo necesito que me proporciones una información –chico desconocido

Y de qué información hablas-bella

Los cullen-chico

Diablos este tipo viene a quitarme la tranquilidad, que diablos , no diré nada .

No los conozco, lo siento-bella

Camine y sentí como su brazo me tomo a la fuerza

Mira niña, necesito que me lo digas, se quién eres tú, sé que los conoces muy bien, no hagas que pierda los estribos y te mate aquí enfrente de todos-chico

Hazlo me da lo mismo, no tengo por qué decirte nada, ellos desaparecieron de mi vida, y tu ni nadie, ni otro cullen , alterara mi paz-bella

Más te vale que cooperes niña tu no me conoces-chico

Ni te quiero conocer, así que suéltame-bella

Tratare de ser más gentil contigo, así que vienes conmigo o te cargare por todo el pasillo-chico

No me importa-bella

Entonces me tomo y me cargo en su hombro, yo me jalee, pero fue inútil, como luchar con otro vampiro

Bájame ya-bella

Aun no llegamos a mi auto-chico

Tu auto a donde me llevas?-bella

A un lugar más tranquilo, para hablar-chico

No hablare contigo-bella

Más te vale que cooperes niña-chico

Bueno mínimo dime con quien tengo el gusto-bella

Me bajo, tenía un lindo auto, me miro, y se acercó a mí, eso me puso nerviosa…

Damon Salvatore- dijo el tomando mi mano y besándola


	2. Isabella Salvatore Capítulo 2

ISABELLA SALVATORE

POV BELLA

Quite mi mano, este tipo que cree que estamos en el año 40, por dios, ni con eso le perdonare la vergüenza que me ha provocado con todo el colegio.

Ahh bueno Damon me dejas en paz e irme a clases-bella

Haber deja lo pienso, no hasta que me digas donde encuentro a los Cullen-Damon  
Ahh a estas vamos Salvatore que demonios no entendió que no quiero saber de ellos

Que no entiendes que no lose-bella

Entonces si los conoces-Damon

Creí conocerlos pero no fue así-bella

Que te hicieron?-Damon pregunto extrañado

No tengo por qué darte asuntos de mi vida personal, y menos a una desconocido-bella

Vamos ya sabes mi nombre, o quieres más, tengo mi IFE en el bolsillo-Damon

No te diré nada, si crees que yo te daré la respuesta del maldito lugar donde se fueron, no lose, ellos se largaron, me abandonaron, no me dijeron a donde fueron-bella, le grite, este tipo me vuelve loca.

Enserio no lo sabes mocosa o no me quieres decir-Damon

No lose si lo supiera te lo diría para que los mates, y lo elimines de mi vida, como ellos lo hicieron conmigo me dejaron vacía- Bella, le dije con lágrimas en mis mejillas

Oye niña no quería hacerte llorar no era esa mi intención, solo quería saber si están forks, por lo que veo no-Damon

Lamento que no sea de tu ayuda-Bella, le dije limpiándome las lagrimas

Quizás si lo seas-Damon

Este tipo me pone nerviosa

Para que quieres buscar a los Cullen?-bella, pregunte

No tengo por qué darte información personal de mi -Damon, vamos este tipo me la regreso

Tengo mi IFE-Bella, le dije riendo

Te gustaría dar un paseo y te cuento en el camino-Damon  
Irme con este loco, bueno tenía que saber por qué esta aquí

Bueno pero tengo que estar en casa a las 8:30-Bella

No tengo mucho que contar creo que estaremos antes-Damon

Abrí la puerta de su coche , me subí, y luego el ,tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, este tipo es bipolar,

Vamos Isabella-Damon

Isabella que le pasa?

Bella solo Bella-le asegure

Bueno Bella como sea-Damon  
Y salimos a toda prisa del lugar


	3. Isabella Salvatore Capitulo 3

ISABELLA SALVATORE

POV DAMON

Vaya, entonces Bella, si le hace justicia por que no reconocer, aunque no era del tipo de chicas banidoza era muy hermosa, especialmente su mira, ella ocultaba muchas cosas, esa mirada no sabia si estaba feliz, enojada, expresaba muchas cosas a la vez.  
El camino fue demasiado silencioso, note que ella me miraba de vez en cuando, yo le enviaba una miraba coqueta la cual hacia que se enrojeciera , vaya Damon eres todo un galan…..  
Y bueno me vas a contar por quieres saber de, de ellos-Bella, note como bajo la mirada, ahora notaba en ella mucho sufrimiento, era como mi espejo, un corazón roto, yo lo sabia muy bien, 2 veces mas mi hermano Stefan me quitaba a las mujeres que amaba…  
Los Cullen, son viejos amigos de una pequeña amiga mia-Damon, maldita Katherine, dije a mis adentros  
Y como se llama, quizás la conoci, - Bella  
Te lo aseguro que si la hubieras conocido, estuvieras muerta-Damon  
Como, ella bebe sangre humana?-Bella  
Si bueno, solo mi hermano, a el le encanta conversas con conejos-Damon, no pude evitar reir  
El es vegetariano, al igual que ellos-Bella  
Como?, ella sabe mas de lo que pensé, entonces no solo era amiga de ellos…  
Y tu como sabes eso?-Damon  
Es raro, por que un humano me estaría haciendo preguntas de los Cullen?-Bella  
Humano?, quien?-Damon  
Pues … TU-Bella  
Y quien te dijo que soy yo un humano-Damon  
Pues tu piel no brilla con el sol, incluso tu piel esta a una buena temperatura, y tus ojos no son color dorado-Bella  
Tu conociste a una especie llamada los Frios-Damon  
Los frios, me estas diciendo que existen diferentes tipos de Vampiros?-Bella  
Asi es, yo soy un Original, nosotros somos mas como los cuentos, podemos morir con una estaca en el corazón, y nos quemamos en sol, aunque bueno sin esto – Damon, le mostre el anillo..  
O, y eso quien te lo dio?- Bella  
Es un regalo una pequeña bruja, es amiga mia-Damon  
Bruja?, no me hagas reir-Bella  
Oye, si existen-Damon le dije riendo  
Vamos y que también existen las Hadas?- Bella  
Probablemente, aunque no hemos matado a ninguna-Damon, no pude parar de ir al ver la cara de Isabella, era como ver a un fantasma  
Aun?-Bella  
Vamos Bella, yo no soy el chico bueno , que habla con conejitos-Damon  
Pero dime, solo matan gente y ya?-Bella  
No, eres muy curiosa pequeña-Damon, alce la ceja  
Me encanta conocer a la gente que me va a matar, nose me parece interesante-Bella, yo seguía riendo…. Ella estaba muy seria  
Y quien dijo que te voy a matar?-Damon  
No es eso lo que quieres?, Por eso hiciste que no asistiera a clases?- Bella  
No exactamente, si me respondes lo que necesito saber, te prometo que estaras antes de que tu padre llegue a casa-Damon  
Por favor no le hagas nada a Charlie, el no sabe nada de ellos-Bella  
Vaya Isabella tu que si sabes como tratar con vampiros-Damon  
No al menos que les des todo y te deje sola, llevándose todo de ti-Bella, note como su voz se quebrantaba, decidi para el auto…  
Te encuentras bien?-Damon, vamos por que la mocosa me preocupa?  
Sabes muchas personas me han preguntado lo mismo-Bella  
Y que les has contestado?-Damon  
Que ya se me pasara-Bella  
Te han roto el corazón verdad?-Damon  
Se me nota mucho?-Bella  
Digamos que yo se lo que se siente?-Damon  
Tu, bueno te vez como el típico patan que rompe corazones, no al que le rompen el corazón-Bella  
Hasta el minimo patan se Enamora mas de una vez-Damon, como me dolia, saber que por Katherine y Elena hice todo, y solo me botaron  
Y como se llama ella?-Bella  
Katherine-Damon  
Lo siento mucho- Bella  
Y Elena-Damon, si nose por que razón le contaba mi vida  
Ella me miro, como si entendiera perfectamente como me sentía  
Y que paso?-Bella  
Se enamoraron de mi hermano-Damon  
Vi como abrió sus ojos como platos…  
Vaya, veo que no somos tan diferentes, a ti te dejaron por tu hermano y bueno a mi Abandona en un bosque-Bella  
Y como se llama el-Damon  
Edward, Edward Cullen- Bella, como ella se enamoro de un frio, y lo peor que a el lo buscaba principalmente..  
Un Cullen?, vaya ahora se por que no quieres decirme nada-Damon  
No me importa ya lo que le pase, si no su familia, aunque también me dejaron yo los aprecio-Bella  
Mira Bella si te hubieran querido no te hubieran dejado sola-Damon, mierda la regué….  
Vi como ella comenzó a llorar, vaya Damon siempre la cagas amigo….. la abraze fuertemente y ella me correspondio el abrazo, sentí una corriente de electricidad por mi cuerpo, una sensación nueva que ni el mis 300 años de vida había sentido ni Katherine ni siquiera Elena habían provocado, olia muy bien, a Flores…..  
Bella, solo dime lo que sabes y te prometo que no les hare daño-Damon, si bueno solo al estúpido de Edward, el merece una patada en el culo por hacer sufrir a una mujer  
Bueno, te contare todo…..Yo hace poco me mude a forks, fue en el instituto donde conoci a los cullen, yo me enamore de Edward, aunque el al principio me quería matar, Rosalie y Emette son pareja, al igual que Jasper y Alice, si todos viven juntos, y bueno Carlise es Doctor, y Esme es la pareja de carlise, ellos se aman mucho , ella es todo un amor-Bella, dijo limpiándose las lagrimas  
Y por que te dejaron?-Damon  
Bueno, en mi cumpleaños numero 18 decidieron hacerme una pequeña cena en su casa, todos me recibieron excelente, y llego la hora de los regalos, yo al abrir el estúpido regalo, cosa que odio que me den regalos, pues me corte con el papel, haciendo que Jasper me quisiera asesinar , Edward para protegerme, me lanzo contra la pereda si cayendo sobre una meza, y cortándome el brazo, Edward se sintió culpable, yo le dije que no lo era, y al dia siguiente me dijo que teníamos que hablar, que yo solo fui un juego para el, que el jamas me quizo…Bella, ahora lloraba con mas potencia, decidido le patiare el trasero a Edward como va a tener a mi mocosa asi, esperen mi mocosa dije…  
Sin dudarlo la abrace de nuevo….


	4. Isabella Salvatore capitulo 4

ISABELLA SALVATORE

POV DAMON

El abrazo duro lo suficiente, lo normal, aunque me hubiera encantado seguir abrazándola  
Perdon, yo yo soy torpe, no debi – BELLA  
Te arrepientes de abrazar a un vampiro?-DAMON  
No, es solo que bueno abrazar a mi asesino eso no se ve en la películas de terror-BELLA  
Ambos reirmos  
Ya te dije que no te matare, aunque hare una excepción –DAMON  
Una excepción?-BELLA  
Ahh, eso no importa-DAMON  
Bueno cuéntame de ti-BELLA  
No tengo mucho que contar, y por que te debería contar?-DAMON  
Nose, yo pensé que si te contaba mi historia… olvídalo si no me quieres contar no lo hagas-BELLA  
Bueno naci en la ciudad Fells Church el 28 de Junio de 1839, a la edad de 17 años mi padre me envio al ejercito-Damon  
Y tu hermano?-BELLA  
El digamos siempre fue el consentido-DAMON  
Pero es tu hermano de sangre?-BELLA  
Asi es-DAMON  
Ok sigue te escucho-BELLA  
Despues de estar en el ejercito regrese a mi hogar, y fue haci cuando conocimos a Katherine Pierce-DAMON  
Tu novia?-BELLA  
La zorra-DAMON  
Bella rio…..  
Ella jugo con ambos, Stefan y yo caimos como estúpidos a sus pies, le dimos a elegir y ella eligio a ambos-DAMON  
Que zorra-BELLA  
Lo que dije-DAMON  
Y quien te transformo?-BELLA  
Los originales, tienen que tener en su sistema sangre de vampiro, si mueres con esta sangre en tu sistema, despiertas 3 dias después en un estado de transe, digamos que estamos en cuarentena, tu eliges si te transformas o mueres, durante estos 40 dias debes beber sangre humana-DAMON  
Entonces no te tienen que morder?-BELLA  
No esta es opción, solo el vampiro te da de beber su sangre-DAMON  
No hay ponzoña entonces-BELLA  
No-DAMON  
Y tu de quien bebiste la sangre?-BELLA  
Katherine, me dio beber su sangre al igual que Stefan-DAMON  
Y como fue que moriste?-BELLA  
Bueno esa es una larga historia-DAMON  
Tengo hasta las 8 antes de que llegue mi padre, tengo tiempo-BELLA  
No pude evitare reir….  
Bueno, la zorra nos hizo creer que murió, esto hizo que Stefan y yo tuviéramos mas conflictos y matarnos asi mutuamente, no hablo de lo literal nos apuñalamos las espaldas-DAMON  
Vi a bella abrir los ojos como platos  
Y todo por la zorra, oye es tu hermano-BELLA  
Lose , y no sabes como me arrepiento, 3 dias después despertamos, leeimos la nota de la zorra donde nos explicaba el transe, y bebimos 40 dias sangre-DAMON  
Y el anillo?-BELLA  
Mi hermano tiene uno igual, en la nota de Katherine estaban lo 2 anillos, el regalo de una bruja, nos protegen del sol-DAMON  
Y como puedes morir?-BELLA  
Bueno, solo que te claven una estaca en el corazón o te quiten el corazón de tu cuerpo-DAMON  
Entonces no es necesario descuartizarte y quemar tus pedazos?-BELLA  
No, eso solo se lo dejas a tus amigos los frios-DAMON  
Mis amigos?, no creo que sea su amiga, solo su botarga con la que se divierten-BELLA  
Oye mocosa, les daras gustor de verte asi?-DAMON  
no lo se-BELLA  
como que no lo sabes, oye tu eres mi guapa, puedes conseguir a cualquier hombre que quieras, mira que estar con vampiros no es nada bueno-DAMON  
ambos reimos  
Y como conociste a Elena?-BELLA  
Bueno ella actualmente la pareja de mi hermano, es la decendiente de Katherine, si al saber eso mi hermano y yo salimos a a buscarla, si volvió a pasar yo me enamore de ella, pero al diferencia que ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por Stefan rompiéndome el corazón, pero eso ya no importa, ahora tengo que encontrar a Katherine-DAMON  
Y eso por que la buscas?-BELLA  
Quiere revivir a unos muertitos y asi conquistar esta pequeña cuidad, que en mi opinión no es nada divertida-DAMON  
Forks es forks, aquí no sale nada bueno-BELLA  
La mire, es guapa y dice que nada bueno?...  
Lo dudo-DAMON  
Bueno ya tienes lo que querias, te dije lo que sabia, lo siento no ser de ayuda-BELLA  
Por que lo sientes, me diste algo que me puede ayudar-DAMON  
Que cosas?-BELLA  
Sus nombres tengo mis super poderes para conseguir alguna información de vuelos, asi que nena no te preocupes-DAMON  
Si los encuentras por favor no les digas que me conoces-BELLA  
No lo hiba hacer aunque esa búsqueda puede esperar , vine a una nueva ciudad la tengo que conocer quizás me quede unos días aquí-DAMON  
Genial, solo cuídate-BELLA  
Cuidarme, soy una vampiro deben cuidarse de mi-DAMON  
Tal vez –BELLA  
Oye ya comiste?-DAMON  
No, pero no tengo hambre-BELLA, rugieron sus tripas, yo alce una ceja y ella rio  
Te invito a comer te parece?-DAMON  
Comeré sola me acompañaras?-BELLA  
Quien dijo que comeras sola?, yo también tengo hambre-DAMON  
Espero hambre comes comida humana?-BELLA  
No es igual que la sangre, pero si puedo-DAMON  
Ok Damon me sorprende tu especie, encerio quiero saber mas de ti, bueno de tu, especie a eso me referia ya sabes-BELLA  
Note como se ponía nerviosa  
Te dire todo lo mio si me cuentas todo de ti-DAMON, le dije en voz coqueta, ella se sonrojo  
No tengo mucho que contar de mi-BELLA  
Tengo tiempo hasta las 8 llevare a una chica a su casa-DAMON  
Te parece si te cuento en el restaurante, es que tengo mucho hambre-BELLA, oi de nuevo sus tripas  
Lo que ordene señorita- DAMON  
Encendí el auto y maneje por carretera hasta el restaurante….


	5. Isabella Salvatore capitulo 5

ISABELLA SALVATORE

BELLA POV

Damon condujo por carretera hasta llegar a la ciudad, si al restaurante donde Charlie me lleva a comer, ahi llegamos Damon y yo bajamos del auto y entramos al restaurante para mi mala suerte Mike y Jessica estaban juntos, bueno ahora ya sabia por que jess faltaba mucho, aunque por otro lado me sentia mal, desde que Edward me dejo, me exclui del exterior alejandome de ellos, viviendo con amargura, tambien sabia que si Ed me convertia me alejaria de Charlie y ellos cosa que no queria que pasara, al entrar note la mirada de Jess y Mike enciama mio y de Damon, fingi que no los vi , caminamos y Damon me señalo la mesa del fondo y nos sentamos, llego la mesara y nos entro la carta de menus

Mesera- Buenos dias, que desean ordenar?  
Damon- Lo mismo que la señorita-me guiño el ojo  
Bella-Una ensalada Cesar por favor  
Damon- ahora se por que estas tan delgada, 2 hamburguesas con extra queso y 2 bebidas de manzana por favor  
Bella- bueno veo que no me mataras ahora si no lentamente poniendome diabetica con colesterol alto- dije riendo, cosas que tambien le causo gracia  
Damon- no te matare aparte la muerte lenta, solo se ve en dramas de telenovelas no es un opcion en el plan Damon  
llego la mesera con los platos, ambos comiamos , yo segui sorprendida en su especie , podian comer, cosas que los Cullen no hacia, ellos eran mas parecidos a los humanos , estaba facinada ante este echo el comia  
sin ningun problema, senti a 2 personas a nuestro lado, Jess y Mike

Jess-Hola Bella no deberias estar en clases  
Bella-Lo mismo digo Jess  
Jess-Veo el motivo de tu ausencia en el instituto- examino a Damon  
Bella- tambien veo tu motivo- Examine a Mike, Jess se sonrojo  
Jess- y vamos no nos vas a presentar?  
Bella-o claro el es Damon, Damon Salvatore un amigo de la familia  
Damon- Un gusto  
Jess- Hola Damon me llamo Jessica y el es Mike  
Mike- Hola Bella  
Bella- Hola Mike- sabia que le gustaba a mike desde que entre al instituto, pero jess era mi amiga , decidi alejarme de el, para que jess tuviera la oportunidad, yo solo veia a mike como un amigo solo eso.  
Jess- Y de donde vienes Damon?  
Damon- de aqui y de haya no tengo un lugar fijo, pero quise ver a mi amigo Charlie Swan, y acabo de conocer a su hermosa hija Bella  
jess me miro de esa forma, la cual me decia HERMOSA dijo HERMOSA  
Mike- Bella y como has estado?  
Jess- como ha estado yo digo que de maravilla- miro a Damon  
Bella- estoy bien chicos  
Jess- ya regreso la antigua Bella?  
Bella- Jamas he cambiado Jess estoy bien  
Mike- Bella oye tienes planes esta noche?- me quede atonica ante su pregunta, que le pasaba a esta chico que respeto ante jess, note como ella bajo la mirada hiba a responder cuando Damon me interrumpio  
Damon-Oye tio, sabes Bella no es muy aficionada al salir de noche  
me quede callada observando  
Mike-Bella yo  
Jess- Bueno Bella nos vemos mañana en el instituto cuidate- se llevo a mike, quede aun sorprendida por lo que Damon le dijo a Mike  
Bella- gracias de la que me salvaste Damon  
Damon- tengo siempre que salvarte la vida?  
Bella- siempre me meto en problemas, no es necesario que me salves  
Damon reia, seguiamos comiendo  
Bella- y dime piensas ir al instituto?  
Damon- mmm yo en el instituto no me veo-reia- pero por que lo dices acaso me quieres cercas?  
abri los ojos como platos  
Bella-sigue soñando Salvatore  
Damon- Dicen que si tratas lo sueños se hacen realidad- me guiño el ojo la verdad no entendia a que se referia  
Damon- Eres lenta Isabella  
Isabella? ahora si mato a este tio  
Bella- ok no entendi, reite Salvatore, pero si me vuelves a decir Isabella..  
Damon- que me haras mira que miedo tengo- rei ante su comentario  
no estaba muy lejos de mi asiento asi que levante el pie, y lo patie en sus piernas con todo mi fuerza, hizo un gesto de dolor, cosa que me alegro  
Bella- Solo eso  
Damon- no me dolio  
Bella- o claro  
Damon- Bueno vamos haber mmm para conocernos mejor cual es tu color favorito-dijo divertido  
Bella-Es encerio?  
Damon- Bueno mmm aun amas a Edward Cullen ?  
abri los ojos como plato, el reia mas por mi expresion  
Bella- Morado  
Damon-Disculpa?  
Bella- El color que me gusta es el morado  
Damon- eres buena para evadir comentarios, eres divertida-sonreia  
Bella- quizas por eso me dejaron, creo antes ya no era tan divertida  
Damon se quedo serio y me miro  
Damon- dime Bella les daras gusto de que te vean haci, como maria magdalena llorando por todas las calles de Forks, con o Edward me dejo o me dejo- Decia Ironico  
Bella- Oye...  
Damon- escuchame, aprende apreciar lo que tienes, no a llorar por las  
personas que no te apreciaron, mirate nena eres hermosa podrias  
conseguir a cualquier chico como tu amiguito cara de rata Mike-decia riendo, lo cual me hizo reir  
Damon-solo te digo que vive, bella no nos vamos a amargar por  
personas que no nos valoran, mirame soy sexy, todas las chicas suspiran  
al verme no estare sufriendo por Elena o Katherine toda mi vida, si no quisieron estos bombones- señalo a ambos-se lo pierden  
no paraba de reir ante su comentario, no dije nada , solo termine mi bocado  
Bella- y esta mal que sufra en silencio?  
Damon- esta mal que te conviertas en una amargada retraida, el como se llama?  
Bella- Edward - dije con tristesa  
Damon- como se llame no te merece, vamos nena ya superalo desde hace cuanto se fueron?  
Bella- 5 meses  
Damon- cuentas las fechas desde que te dejaron, mirate no te dejes caer nena  
las palabras de Damon eran en parte ciertas, yo no podia seguir asi, pero el viene y me trae recuerdos de edward y su familia que mas esperaba  
Bella- oye te gustan las playas?- cambie de tema  
Damon- si vas en Bikkini me facinaran  
Bella- ya quisieras Salvatore-dije riendo  
me lavante de la mesa y el igual pago la cuenta si antes pedir otro platillo, el pensaba que me daria mas hambre en el camino, salimos y subimos al auto  
Damon- ha donde vamos?  
Bella- ya te dije a la playa la Push esta cercas solo sigue la carretera  
Damon- lo que ordene la señora Isabella- lo hacia para molestarme decirme haci, lo mire mal  
Bella- quieres quedar paraplegico?  
Damon- si tu me cuidas si  
Bella- mejor conduce que este paseo no sera gratis- afirme  
Damon- y que me va a costar?- decia coquetamente  
Bella- una patada en el culo si sigues con tus comentarios Salvatore  
se quedo serio y me miro mal, pero luego sonrio  
Damon- nada lenta Isa-lo mire mal-Bella  
Codujo hasta la Push cuando...


	6. Isabella Salvatore capitulo 6

ISABELLA SALVATORE

POV DAMON

Conduje hacia la playa de Bella dijo, la Push, no era muy bonita, por este clima del asco, pero si muy relajante, baje del auto y como todo un caballero le abri la puerta del coche a Isabella, ella se sonrojaba, creo que hare esto todo el tiempo

Y ahora?||Damon

Pues vamos, anda vamos a caminar||Bella

La tome del brazo y caminamos juntos, ella se sonrojaba de ves en cuando, aunque estaba junto ami, pude notar que su tristeza la envadia de ves en cuando, asi que la tome la cargue y sin pensarlo la lance al agua, ella se pudo poner de pie y me mando una mirada envenenada

Lo siento Isabella||Damon

BELLAAAA!, que carajos hiciste Salvatore||Bella-decia demasiado molesta

Creo que te hacia falta un buen baño||Damon- reia

Esto nose quedara haci Damon||Bella-salio como pudo del agua, y se lanzo haci Damon

Un abrazo||Bella-decia riendo, mojando asi también a Damon, este reia también

Eres demasiado vengativa Bella||Damon

Te lo mereces, ahora también estas mojadito, ya también te hacia falta un baño Salvatore, y ese milagro que me digas Bella?||Bella

Prefieres Isa…||Damon

Bella?||chico

Ambos fijaron su vista a el chico moreno robusto, era Jake, quien miraba con celos a esta pareja, Bella al instante se tenso, como olvido que los vampiros no podían estar en estos territorios de los lobos, se acerco mas a Damon

Hola Jake||Bella

Como has estado Bella, supe lo del chupasangre||Jake

Como he estado Jake, encerio ahora te preocupas por mi?, te he estado llamando en semanas y no te dignas en contestar mis llamadas||Bella- ser acerco molesta a Jake, y lo bofetio

Jake se tenso y miro mal a Bella, estaba demasiado molesto por la reacción y el golpe de Bella

No creo que me hayas necesitado||Jake-miro mal a Damon

Eres mi amigo Jake como puedes decir eso||Bella decía con tristesa

No Bella tu y yo ya no podemos ser amigos, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, y tu veo que ahora te diviertes con el||Jake-señalo a Damon

Eso Jake no te incumbe , pero si quieres que esta amistad termine será haci||Bella

A mi me botas y sales con el primer tipo que se cruza en tu camino||Jake

No te permito que me hables haci Jake, sabes que nos largamos de aquí||Bella- le dio la espalda y se dirigía a Damon, pero Jake la tomo deciado fuerte, que Bella gimio de dolor

Calma lobito, deja a Isabella en paz||Damon-decia furioso

Y a ti quien te invito a esto, no te metas conmigo||Jake-solto a Bella y ella por poco cae, si no fuera por que Damon la detuvo se hubiera golpeado la cabeza

Lo mismo te digo perro||Damon-decia divertido

Y que me vas hacer tu?||Jake

Basta Damon vámonos||Bella le decía a Damon

No Bella no tiene por que tratarte haci que se cree||Damon

Su amigo como ves||Jake

Hijo de perra tu acaso no sabes quien soy yo?||Damon

Bella miro a Damon interrogante, este la miro y le guiño un ojo, ella se sonrojo, solo asintió sabia que algo de eso labios perfectos saldría una idea

Y quien eres tu||Jake

Simple soy su nuevo N-O-V-I-O ||Damon

Bella se quedo en shock por las palabras de Damon, pero no las negó

Asi que te digo algo lobito, si lastimas a mi NOVIA, te guro que te arranco ese pelaje tuyo y lo pongo de tapis en nuestro nuevo departamento, mio y de Bella||Damon-decia divertido, pero las amenazas le quedaban bien se veía jodidamente sexy, pensaba Bella

Jake miro con dolor y desprecio a Bella, pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, las palabras de Jake también le habían dolido, Jake se estaba volviendo como ellos, como Sam sin sentimientos, Bella le había dejado en claro sus sentimientos para que venga y la lastime de esta manera, dándole a entender que es un cualquiera, camino haci Damon y lo tomo del brazo, este solo le sonrio

Sabes Jake, tienes tanta razón, tu y yo no podemos ser amigos||Bella-decia con enojo, y miro mal a jake

Tu no eras haci Bella||Jake

No me canse de ser el títere tuyo y de ellos(se referia a los Cullen) ahora me siento mas viva que nunca, tu y los Cullen pueden irse al jodido infierno||Bella- gritaba

Bella yo||Jake

Nada lobito ya escuchaste a mi NOVIA||Damon

No te metas en esto humano||Jake se paraba enfrente de Damon, Damon alejo a Bella

Sabes ya me colmaste la paciencia PERRO||Damon empuje a Jake demasiado rápido y lejos el cual cayo, ya transformado en lobo, quería arrancarle la cabeza a Damon pero Bella se interpuso

Escuchame Jake le haces daño a Damon, y te juro que en la vida me vuelves a ver||Bella

El lobo tenia cara de tristeza, y se pudiero ver unas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, el lobo miro a Damon, giro y se fue trotando a paso veloz

Estas bien Bella||Damon-toco la mejilla de Bella

Si, como es eso de que soy tu novia||Bella-reia

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente||Damon le dedico esa sonrisa torcida

Ha, ya claro ahora Jake me odia||Bella-decia con tristeza

Ese perro no es tu amigo Bella, un amigo no te deja sola cuando mas lo necesitas||Damon

Tu me dejaras sola?||Bella

No NOVIA||Damon decía divertido

Vamonos antes de que mi papa te persiga por forks con su escopeta||Bella

Lo bueno es que no puedo morir||Damon

Yo le daría la estaca sabes, apoyaría a Charlie||Bella-decia riendo

Damon la miro asustado y luego le sonrio

Se que no harias eso||Damon

Claro que no, pero jamas escúchame jamas le des la contraria a un Swan||Bella

Si ya veo, eres tan terca||Damon

Solo un poco||Bella

Pero me gusta||Damon

Ambos caminaron la Push y regresaron al auto el camino fue silencioso, pero aun Bella estaba triste que Jake la tratara haci, pero pensaba como hiba a ser la vida de ella con Salvatore aquí

Y donde te quedaras?||Bella-rompio el silencio

No lose, quizás en el hotel donde me estoy hospedando||Damon decía divertido

Podrias quedarte en casa, bueno mi casa, no la de Charlie, bueno tu me entiendes, podrias utilizar tu poderes, y hace como que eres un viejo amigo||Bella- decía divertida

Veo que encerio me quieres cerca||Damon- decía pícaramente

Necesito protección, bueno yo y Charlie me entiendes, sabes que siempre me meto en problemas||Bella

Y quieres que sea tu salvador||Damon

Bella le sonrio, y el le respondio con su sonrisa torcida

Cuando lleguemos a casa comienzo con mis super powers y estare a tu lado NOVIA||Damon- Bella se sonrojo ante esto

Gracias NOVIO||Bella-decia riendo

Al llegar a casa….


	7. Isabella Salvatore Capitulo 7

Isabella Salvatore

Damon POV

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, ella se encontraba un poco nerviosa, mas por ver una patrulla afuera de la casa, quizás Bella estaba nerviosa por que su padre ya estaba en casa

Bella creo que papi esta en casa-Damon-dijo burlón

Espera aquí, enserio no quiero que pase una tragedia el día de hoy-Bella- dijo riendo

Me parece bien-Damon-le dedico una sonrisa

Bella bajo del auto, camino despacio hacia la casa, subo cada escalón y se encontró en la puerta, yo la mire de reojo, estaba paralizada, me frustraba un poco, el por qué no podía saber en qué pensaba , he bebido demasiada sangre humana para que mis dones no funcionen, toco el timbre y vi salir a un hombre de estatura media, con barba, cabello castaño, algo adormilado, sin contar con la escopeta que tenía en brazos, aunque no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, podía escuchar lo que hablaban

Hola papa, perdón no quería despertarte-Bella

Bella, ves la hora que es?, me tenías preocupado, donde estabas?-Charlie-que neurótico son las 8:30 (pensé)

Bueno Charlie, me encontré con un amigo tuyo-Bella-era buena para mentir

Un amigo mío?-Charlie

Bella me hizo la seña para bajar del auto, mi entrada triunfal, ahora a darle, su padre me miraba con desaprobación, era claro al ver a un desconocido, vi que se tocaba la nuca una y otra vez, Bella se veía demasiado histérica

Hola Charlie- Damon-saludo con un abrazo amistoso

Hola, disculpa, pero no te recuerdo-Charlie

Papa de tantos amigos que tienes, como se te olvido-Bella-mentía

Cuál es tu nombre?-Charlie

Me acerque lo suficiente para quedar enfrente de él y Bella, ella se alejó un poco y le retiro la escopeta (tenía que darle las gracias por eso)

Charlie, nos conocimos hace 9 meses, en la comisaria, nos hicimos buenos amigos, y ahora vengo a pasar las vacaciones, y me permitiste quedarme en tu casa un tiempo, soy Damon Salvatore- Damon-dijo utilizando su compulsión

Note como Bella se quedaba atónica ante lo que miraba, pero no era mirada de miedo o terror cosa que yo estaba acostumbrado, era si viera a un dios falso, después de unos segundos Charlie repitió las mismas palabras que Damon dijo, y después reacciono

Damon viejo amigo, como has estado, anda pasa-Charlie le dio un abrazo amistoso a Damon

Igualmente Charlie, ha pasado mucho tiempo-Damon-el plan había funcionada, Damon ahora estaba en la casa, como él sabe tiene que tener permiso para entrar a cada casa, eso era un problema que le molestaba demasiado

Y dime viejo amigo, listo para empezar las vacaciones?-Charlie

Claro, a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos-Damon. Le siguió la corriente

Espero que traigas tu caña de pescar, así lo hacemos aquí en forks – Charlie

Ambos se reían

Bella, lleva a Damon a la habitación de huéspedes –Charlie

Si papa-Bella le dedico una sonrisa a su padre, Damon camino junto a ella, ambos subieron las escaleras

Ver cada foto en cada pasillo, era como ver la historia de Isabella, veía a una mujer en cada foto supe que podría ser la madre de Bella, y ver a Bella pequeña se veía muy curiosa, yo reía , ella lo noto

Te ves entretenido Salvatore-Bella

Es que con coletas te ves chistosa-Damon- dijo riendo

Que gracioso, esta es tu habitación-Bella

Había una puerta color blanca, la cual abrió con delicadeza, en la habitación se encontraba un cama matrimonial, las paredes de color blanco hacían lucir un poco más los muebles y la cama color café claro, tenía un ventanal enorme, el cual estaba cubierto con cortinal color café obscuro, el baño era algo pequeño, pero lo suficiente para una persona, aunque estaba algo pequeña se veía hogareña ese toque especial

Vaya- Damon- dijo admirando la habitación

Mejor que el hotel no lo crees?-Bella

Lo que decía era tan cierto, forks ni para hoteles de lujo era bueno

Bueno y tus cosas?-Bella

Están en el hotel, mañana iré por ellas, gracias Bella-Damon-dijo con una sonrisa

Como sea, que descanses Damon-Bella

Buenas noches Isabella-Damon dijo riendo

Bella cerró la puerta de la habitación pero se pudo escuchar el quejido de ella

Bella solo Bella-Bella-dijo molesta

Damon ahora reía con más fuerzas, por haber logrado que se molestara

Pensaba en por qué demonios un hombre, bueno un vampiro, pudo haber lastimado a Bella de esa manera, ella era agradable, bueno yo no era nadie para buscar excusas, cuando yo también he lastimado a gente, pero también me han lastimado, y sabía exactamente lo que se sentía, ahora probablemente, Katherine debe estar tratando de meter en su cama al idiota de Cullen, era tan ingeniosa solo esperaba, poder detenerla, aunque Bella fue de gran ayuda, no sabía por qué me llamaba tanto la atención, aunque quizás mañana le podría dar un pequeña sorpresa

Me quite los vaqueros, y la camisa , dormir en boxers era lo más cómodo, me recosté en la cama esta chica Bella se metió en mi cabeza, todo estaba bien escuche pasos en los pasillos, todos estaban en sus habitaciones hasta que escuche un sollozo llanto, era de mujer pensé que era Bella, me pare y camine hasta la habitación, que suerte estaba la puerta sin seguro entre y vi a Bella con el ceño fruncido estaba soñando, quizás la peor pesadilla , entre sus mejillas caían enormes lágrimas, me sentí asustado, preocupado me acerque y comencé a moverla despacio

Edward por qué?, Por qué me haces esto?-Bella-decía con nostalgia

Bella, despierta, Bella estas bien?-Damon – decía preocupado (movió despacio a Bella, la cual despertó al instante, ella se centró en los ojos azules y sin pensarlo lo abrazo)

Bella estas bien?-Damon

Solo una pesadilla-Bella-dijo separándose de Salvatore

Ella miro a Damon, y vio su anatomía para ser exacto Damon tenía un abdomen muy bien marcado era musculoso, y lo peor que solo se encontraba en calzoncillos, Bella ante esto se sonrojo, y Damon lo noto

Ves algo que te guste?-Damon pregunto pícaro

Bella camino de regreso a la cama, y se sentó, ella sabía que estaba sonrojada al mil, pero luego lo volvió a ver, y pensó ``es sexy ``

Que haces en mi habitación y así?-Bella-decía molesta

Así cómo?-Damon se acercó peligrosamente a Bella, ella solo se tensó, Damon sabía que había logrado causar ese efecto que causaba en todas las chicas

Bueno nose una mocosa me despertó con su llanto de María Magdalena, y yo ya iba a dormir-Damon

Pues ya viste que la mocosa dejo de llorar, así que largo-Bella

Todavía vengo, te despierto y ni un gracias?-Damon

Deja lo pienso… mmmm…..así largo-Bella

Eres una mocosa traumada-Damon-salió de la habitación de Bella y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe

''Todavía me preocupo por ella y mira que mocosa esta''-pensé

Me dirigí a la habitación y me recosté ahora si a dormir…

Sentí pasos en la habitación, y los rayos del sol en mi rostro, maldita sea quien abrió las cortinas

Bueno Damon, me voy al instituto, te deje algo de comida en la alacena, y de lo de anoche, gracias-Bella-Damon abrió los ojos para verla ella vestía un short negro muy ajustado , y una camisa de tirantes color blanca, sus converses negro, su cabello ligeramente agarrado, y sus ray-ban, 'se veía caliente 'pensé, el solo le sonrió y se sentó en la cama

De nada-Damon

Bella solo asintió y salió de la habitación todavía sonrojada, pues Damon aún no estaba vestido

Me desperté, y me di una ducha, me relajo un poco, tenía cosas que hacer como ir por mis cosas al hotel y claro inscribirme al instituto alguien tiene que proteger a esta mocosa, cuando Salí de la habitación había ropa encima de la cama, y una nota

Bueno ya te regrese el favor, pensé que te haría falta, bueno vi esto cuando fui al súper, y pensé en ti (no es que piense en ti todos los días) así que te lo traje como no tenías ropa, así que de nada estamos a mano-Bella

Sonreí esta mocosa era buena gente, y bueno ropa negra, bueno mínimo sabe que es el color que resalta mis ojos, me vestí y baje a la cocina como dijo en la alacena había comida unos deliciosos huevos con tocino, que sin pensarlo los tome y comí, estaban deliciosos, Bella era bueno en esto '' que más hará con esas manos''-pensé, Damon tranquilo. Bueno la casa parecía estar vacía, Salí de ahí y conduje en mi auto por la ciudad de forks, y al llegar al hotel la recepcionista me recibió, sabia que le gustaba, pero no vine a eso aquí, fui a mi habitación saque mis cosas y mi guitarra mi tesoro preciado, le entregue las llaves a la mujer, y Salí de ahí

Ahora al instituto-Damon-subí al auto y se dirigió al instituto, no había nadie fueras de clases, camine cada pasillo y entre a la oficina

Buenas-Damon-dijo entrando

Buenos Días en que lo podemos ayudar-Secretaria

Me acerque y a utilizar mis poderes, lo bueno es que estaba sola, no había nadie

Soy estudiante de intercambio, vengo por mi horario de clase, que espero y sean las mismas que Isabella Swan-Damon- dijo utilizando la compulsión

La secretaria repitió sus palabras y desapareció para luego entrar con varios papeles

Aquí está tu horario de clases, es el mismo que Isabella, solo necesito tu nombre para terminar el registro-Secretaria

Damon Salvatore-Damon-dijo sonriendo

Bien Damon bienvenido al instituto-Secretaria estrecho su mano.


	8. Isabella Salvatore Capitulo 8 (Final)

Isabella Salvatore

Bella POV

El recorrido al instituto de forks fue para mi muy relajado , escuchar aquella canción claro de luna que Edward y yo amábamos, era como si aquella herida aun no sanara, desde que Damon llego no estaba deprimida todo el tiempo, si Damon tenia su modo, pero me gustaba (su forma de ser), esos extraños sueños donde estaba en el prado, Edward estaba en los arbustos y Damon del lado opuesto, no sabia con quien dirigirme con ambos me sentía segura, pero después aparecía una chica de tés morena y ojos marrones un poco parecida a mi, abraza a Edward no lo niego sentí celos, sentí que mis lagrimas caían sin cesar , pero sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura, en aquellos brazos me sentí segura, ese perfume varonil, esos ojos azules en los que me perdía, después de cuantos gritos, ya sea Charlie o Damon, estaban ahí para despertarme…

El clima de forks hoy era nublado, hacia meses que no llovía, pero seguía nublado ese clima tan deprimente común en forks, al llegar siempre mi mirada estaba fija en aquellos lugares donde los cullen acaparaban sus autos, 5 mese de ausencia eran tan común verlos vacios pero hoy fue diferente, ahí estaba l de Emette y el volvo plateado ese maldito auto de Edward, acaso esta aquí?, de nuevo, sentí miedo , ahora tenia ganas de que ese molesto de Damon estuviera ahí, aunque también mi atencio fue llamada por otro auto, ese si era un auto un clásico pero elegante auto, tome el valor suficiente y baje de mi auto, ya nada era lo mismo, yo ya no era la misma mi objetivo de hoy (ignorar a los Cullne) ya sean que estén todos o los pocos que regresaron…

Camine por cada pasillo miraba a todos lados para no encontrarme a ningún Cullen, cuando sentí unos brazos delgados que me tomaron, mire y me encontré a ella a Alice

Hoo Bella como has estado, te extrañe tanto-Alice

Encerio me extrañaste?, o solo lo dices para que sienta lastima por ti-Bella-dije con demasiado coraje

Vamos Bella, jamas me has hablado asi, eres como mi hermana, te extrañe, tu has cambiado-Alice

Si Alice cambie no soy la misma idiota que tu hermano dejo en el bosque, estuve mejor sin ustedes-Bella- las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas

Claro como ya te has enamorado de nuevo, con el idiota de Salvatore, el es quien te mete ideas en tu cabeza Bella, mírate ahora eres su títere?-Alice-decia molesta

Me limpie mis lagrimas ella ya no era mi amiga

Su títere, sabes con Damon me siento libre, no tengo que quedarme senta a que siempre me salven la vida, sentirme encerrada como con Edward, el me deja ser tal y como soy, este tiempo que me dejaron el me ha salvado la vida, muchas veces, y se lo agradesco por se que el no me abadonaria jamas, cosa que Edward si hizo, con Damon no te metas Alice, si no olvidare que encerio fuiste mi amiga-Bella le grite a los 4 vientos sin detenerme, vi en su rostro agonía, pero ella era egoísta si creía que todo estaba bien, la deja ahí y segui mi camino, no bueno fue que no me siguió nose que hubiera hecho, entre al aula de historia, me sente y deje que mis lagrimas salieran libremente, lo bueno es que aula estaba vacia, deje que mi odio, y mi tristeza saliera libremente, cuando escuche la puerta del aula abrirse deje de llorar, me oculte mi rostro entre la mesa cuando sentí unos brazos tomarme

Bella estoy aquí-Damon- gracias a dios no era otro Cullen

Lo mire, en su rostro había emociones encontradas y entre ellas la comprencion, lo abraze con fuerzas..

Escuchaste lo de Alice?-Bella-pregunte

Bueno no todo, no soy tan chismoso, pero lo suficiente-Damon- sonrio y limpio mis lagrimas

Los odio Damon, como después de tanto tiempo quieren verme igual de idiota-Bella

Tu no eres , ni fuiste idiota Bella, te equivocaste, y hay que afrontar los errores, pero eso si te digo no estas sola, yo estoy contigo, y si es necesario les pateo el trasero a los Cullen-Damon

Gracias Damon, pero no quiero que te maten-Bella

Me crees tan débil , la sangre humana mantiene fuerte a un original, pero si no quieres que mate a tus amigos lo comprendo-Damon

Ellos no son mis amigos ya no son nada-Bella

La puerta del aula se abrió de nuevo, estaba Alice, quien miraba con desprecio a Damon

Como que no somos nada Bella, somos tu familia, te queremos Bella, solo que Edward esta idiota, que te dejo por amor, por pretegerte-Alice

Mira duende, un hombre no deja a nadie por protección, se queda para luchar con ella por amor, huir es de cobardes y tu hermanito es un COBARDE-Damon- decía en ese tono que daba miedo, pero Alice siempre fue valiente

Mira Salvatore, no te metas en esto-Alice

No Alice no te permito que le hables asi a Damon, y si quieres mi perdón tienes que aceptar que Damon es mi amigo-Bella

Ella abrió lo ojos como platos

Lo lamento Bella, esta no era la bienvenida que esparaba de tu parte-Alice

Te confundes Alice, ustedes jamas debiaron volver, solo me hacen daño, y no quiero eso para mi vida, lamento ser tan dura contigo, pero como mi amiga debes entender que este no es un buen momento-Bella

Edward también vino Bella, aunque no quieras verme a mi solo te pido que lo escuches-Alice

No quiero Alice, lo siento-Bella

Alice examino a Damon y Despues a mi , el me había tomado de la mano, me sentía tan segura con el, aunque me dolia que Alice aun creyera que yo y Edward estaríamos juntos para siempre, Alice se marcho, y abraze de nuevo a Damon

Fui demasiado dura?-Bella

Dura?, por dios Isabella estuviste fantástica, creo que si en verdad es tu amiga entenderá que tu y su hermanito ya fueron-Damon

Gracias Damon, por todo por tu apoyo, espera me dijiste Isabella?-Bella

Damon se rio

Y que haces en el instituto?-Bella

Bueno Bella como siempre te metes en problemas te he otorcagado la oportunidad de ser tu guardespaldas personal-Damon me guiño un ojo

Bueno talves soy un poco torpe..-Bella

Un poco?-Damon reia, le golpeé el hombre en forma amistosa

Estudiaras aquí?-Bella

Bueno aunque paresco un olgazan cosa que si piensas, pues no Bella, soy muy bueno en el instituto, 145 años de experiencia sobran-Damon

Presumido-Bella

Bueno solo que soy demasiado bueno, por que no alagarme de tener una inteligencia sobresaliente-Damon

Si claro , menos habla y ponte al corriente con las tareas que te aseguro que no es nada bonito el instituto-Bella

Claro que si es divertido, las fiestas, las chicas –Damon, cuando dijo chicas sentí un dolor en mi estomago, solo puse los ojos en blanco

Bueno si te gustan las teiboleras de forks llegaste al lugar equivocado-Bella

Estas celosa?-Damon se acerco peligrosamente

Si te acercas Salvatore te pateo a tu amiguitos para ver si se te quita la lujuria que cargas encima-Bella

Me arriesgo aunque no contestaste mi pregunta Isabella-Damon decía divertido

Sono el timbre, me salvo la campana

Suerte en tu primer dia de clases Salvatore-Bella , el se sento a mi lado, no había problema, ese asiento estaba desocupaba desde 5 meses atrás, Edward era mi compañera, pero se fue y esta vacio, en estos momentos apreciaba que Damon estuviera aquí, por si Edward estaba aquí no quería tenerlo cerca, el aula comenzó a llenarse de alumnos, entro el profesor, y se presento, el era demasiado distraído que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Damon

La gafas no le sirven?-Damon

Creo que no-Bella- dije riendo

La clase hiba a comenzar cuando tocaron la puerta del aula

Adelante-Profesor

Como podía pasarme a mi, Edward entro al aula, como siempre llamando la atencio de las damas, pero creo que le ganaron su puesto por que Damon era el de toda la atención, si era muy sexy para estas vírgenes de forks

Buenos días, soy nuevo, trasferido de atlanta-Edward- le comento al profesor

Bievenido Cullen toma asiento con la señorita Swan-Profesor-tragame tierra

Edward me miro , vi en sus ojos tanta esperanza, cuando vio a Damon sentado a mi lado, el profesor examino a Damon

Joven usted es?-Profesor

Soy Damon Salvatore para servirle, soy estudiante de intercambio de Mistic falls , y creo que su estudiante Cullen tendrá que sentarse con la joven de al fondo, por que Bella me hizo el gran placer de elegirme de compañero de año, para ponerme al corriente con tareas, es un provilegio estar en forks, señor-Damon- lo dica tan decidido, miraba tan mal a Edward que daba miedo, no quería estar en su lugar, pero Edward lo retaba con la mirada, algo me decía que Damon estaba haciendo su magia

Claro que si señor Salvatore, bienvenido, lo lamento Cullen, pero tendrás que sentarte en la butaca del fondo-Profesor

Edward quedo sorprendido, pero su cara nos causó un poco de gracia a mi y a Damon

Edward me miraba más sorprendido aun por mi reacción, yo no lo tome en cuenta asi que seguí anotando a mi libreta.

Si te amiguito sigue tratando de leer mi mente yo le pateó el culo-Damon me lo anoto en un papel

Tome el papel y comencé a escribir

Favor que me harías pero primer día de clases con reporte no da un buen ejemplo a un alumno con brillante inteligencia Salvatore-Bella- tomo el papel lo examino, me dedico aquella sonrisa que me gusta

La clase transcurrió normal, Edward era inteligente, pero tenia competencia Damon era mas , ahora si que ellos 2 emprendían un guerra a muerte, el timbre sonó y aula comenzó a vaciarse

Bueno Bella, te parece si vamos a desayunar?-Damon

Mire el aula y Edward estaba atento a la conversación me sonreí, esa sonrisa que fue remplazada por una mejor, ahora lo veía y mi corazón nose aceleraba como antes

Me parece bien señor Salvatore-Bella

Lo tome de la mano, cuando nos dirigimos a la puerta otra mano me tomo por sorpresa

Bella podemos hablar-Edward- su voz dulce

Edward estoy ocupada, creo que tu hermana ya te dio el recado compermiso-Bella- trate de soltarme, aferro más su agarre

Bella te pido que me escuches-Edward

Suéltame Edward me lastimas-Bella

Vi como Damon lo tomo y lo empujo con una velocidad y rapidez sorprendente, Edward se le iba encima, cuando me interpuse, el me miro confundido

Edward no es el momento, me quedo claro que jamás me amaste y lo comprendo, pero por favor, no me pidas perdón, porque no te perdonare, no quiero más problemas, solo quiero mi tranquilidad, y con ustedes cerca no puedo ,lo lamento Edward pero esto-señale a ambos-termino aquel día, donde en tu cabeza paso la idea de que dejarme me protegería , y me abandonaste peor que un perro en el bosque, huir solo te hace cobarde Edward, cuando yo te necesitaba a mi lado, cada noche te llore, y donde estabas tu?-Bella decía con lagrimas

Bella fui un idiota lose, pero ha sido la decisión mas difícil en mis 100 años de existencia, yo te sigo amando Bella, dame una oportunidad-Edward

Lo mire, examine la situación, tenia que pensar, note como Damon miraba con asco a Edward, y era comprensible, pero Edward era el amor de mi vida?, ahora no sabia si la respuesta era si, desde que Damon apareció me sentía viva, libre, en cambio con Edward me sentía atrapada , atada, lo ame no lo niego, pero el dejarme cuando mas lo necesite fue el error, que borro todo

Edward tengo mucho que pensar, y nose si soy capas de perdonarte, el dolor, remplazo el amor y aprecio que te tuve, no lose necesito tiempo-Bella

El que necesites cariños-Edward me dijo con ternura

Pero si te llego a perdonar, la confianza no será igual, y no creo que haya un tu y yo de nuevo Edward lo siento-Bella

Damon me tomo del brazo, sabia que contaba con su apoyo, algo me decía que mis palabras eran las correctas, si aun sentí algo por Edward pero había demasiado dolor en mi corazón

Edward me miraba con tristesa, como si se odiara a si mismo, me sentí culpable, pero tenia que entender no era el momento

Bella tienes que comer-Damon me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Si, tengo algo de hambre-Bella

Me tendio un mano, Edward seguía ahí mirando la escena con dolor, tome la mano de Damon y salimos del aula….

The end?

Continura… próxima temporada Noviembre 2014…Nuevos personaje, Nina Drove (Elena y Katherine), Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore), Candice Accola (Caroline Forbes),Joshep Morgan (Niklaus Mikaelson) Steven McQueen (Jeremy), Katerina Graham (Bonnie Bennette )

Personaje principales:

Kristen Stewart- Bella Swan

Ian Somerhalder-Damon Salvatore

Robert Pattinson- Edward Cullen

(Clan Cullen-Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emette,Carlise,Esme)

Proxima Temporada:

Que pasara con Bella y Damon?, ella afrontara su pasado , afrontara el regreso de lo Cullen, Edward no se rendirá tan fácil y luchara por el amor de Isabella, pero los originales vuelven mas unidos que nunca, Stefan el hermano menos de Damon regresa con su amaba Elena Gilbert, quienes apoyaran a cada momento a Damon y Bella, una amenaza asecha a Isabella, y a la amada de Stefan ambas son decendientes de Petrova, y un pasado doloroso de los Salvatores volverá katherina Petrova vuelve por lo que le pertenece (Damon&Stefan) y también su nueva reliquia Edward Cullen hara lo posible para quitar a Elena&Bella del camino, podrá Bella elegir a Edward o a Damon, una tragedia dara giros inesperados

PSDATTA:

Gracias leectoras por seguir mi historia, este es el fin de la 1era temporada esperan la siguiente que estará mas interesante, un saludo, y que tal les parece el prologro de la siguiente temporada, habrá Trailer en Youtube, se los compartire cuando este listo.


End file.
